1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for collecting and providing information of interest to a user, about multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of content are continuously provided to users via a variety of devices and services in this digital multimedia era. Users select necessary information from various pieces of multimedia content information. At times, a need arises to record a corresponding document so that related content can be reproduced in the future.
In this case, according to the related art, various types of devices for reproducing multimedia store related content in a storage space thereof, or record the corresponding content in a space, such as a blog that is part of a social network via an Internet service.
For example, if content of interest or particular websites are found by surfing the Internet on a PC, a preference function of an Internet browser is used to store a corresponding webpage in a hard disk of the PC, which is a local storage medium. Alternatively, a bookmark service over the Internet is used to register a preferred site in an account. Similarly, content of the corresponding webpage is copied to a blog connected over the Internet. In the meantime, a rich site summary, a resource description framework (RDF) site summary, or a really simple syndication (RSS) reader is used to obtain periodically distributed documents such as news.
As another example, if desired goods are found from an Internet shopping mall, the desired goods are stored in a shopping list of a shopping mall site such as a shopping basket. Alternatively, a broadcast of interest is recorded while watching television (TV) and a digital camera such as a mobile phone camera is used to capture an image in daily life.